prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Wrestling Profissional
Wrestling Profissional é um esporte que envolve atletas que fazem movimentos coreografados que são roteirizados. "kayfabe" um termo de carnaval antigo, foi criado para proteger isto. Historicamente, o wrestling profissional europeu e norte-americano têm envolvido combates onde o resultado foi predeterminado, pelo árbitro dizendo aos participantes que ganham. O termo Wrestling Profissional ou Pro-Wrestling evoluiu para referir-se a quase exclusivamente a partidas pré-determinadas, também conhecidos como "obras" (works). O Wrestling profissional moderno geralmente é caracterizado por coias marcantes e outras técnicas, que são modeladas após diversos conjuntos de luta=livre e boxe e estilos de artes marciais globais. Wrestling profissional moderno é comumente associado dentro de uma empresa (muitas vezes referido como um federação), onde os participantes criam um show de entretenimento simulando um combate. O nível de realismo pode variar de entretenimento esportivo (a promoção World Wrestling Entertainment) ao estilo rígido (o estilo forte japonês como exemplificado por Antonio Inoki) para spotfests. No México o estilo dominante é o estilizado como teatral e chamado de "lucha libre". A questão de saber se a luta livre profissional é um esporte comparável com o seu estilo livre, greco-romana, e homólogos colegiados pode parecer irrelevante, talvez até impossível, para comparar como a principal diferença entre os dois conceitos é que o foco principal da luta livre profissional é manter o seu público e lucrar como um negócio e não como uma forma de competição atlética. Ao contrário de um evento esportivo comum de talento e habilidades atléticas de um lutador profissional está apto mais para evitar lesões do que a infligir-lo. Em muitos casos, a vítima de um ataque em um ambiente de wrestling profissional é obrigada a estar atleticamente do que a realização de um ataque contra ele. Se o lutador absorver o ataque é menos qualificado ou menos atlético, ele / ela pode ferir seu / sua parceiro ou a si mesmo. Regras A natureza simulada de wrestling profissional é apenas uma das muitas diferenças que tem com luta tradicional. Outras diferenças podem variar de empresa para empresa. O atribuído árbitro é muitas vezes o único que controla o resultado da partida de restrição de certos jogos com regras especiais ou por razões enredo. Um ângulo de enredo comum é proprietário de uma promoção ou outro funcionário de alto modificar as estipulações de um jogo para invalidar a decisão do árbitro, como declará-lo uma partida sem desqualificação após um lutador ganha por desqualificação. A "motto" no mundo pro-wrestling usado para descrever a interpretação das regras (na verdade mais como diretrizes soltas) é: "Você não pode chamar o que você não vê", o que implica que qualquer coisa é justificada, desde que o árbitro não vê. Isso é muitas vezes usado como uma reviravolta na história a mudar drasticamente o ritmo em uma partida. Uma das ocorrências mais conhecidos tem um árbitro ficando "acidentalmente" batido sem sentido ou lançados para fora do anel (muitas vezes referida como uma "colisão ref"). Enquanto ele está atordoado, um wrestler, geralmente uma cara, de repente tem o jogo ganho, apenas para tê-lo roubado, em seguida, a partir deles via interferência externa, um objeto estranho, ou outros meios injustos. O árbitro, sem saber o que aconteceu, vai se recuperar a tempo para notar um pino que reflete a nova situação e fazer uma árdua três contagem. Uma variação deste acabamento, o "acabamento Dusty" (depois de Dusty Rhodes, que freqüentemente usado tais acabamentos como um booker), tem o árbitro substituto de fazer a contagem de três a favor do rosto, apenas para tê-lo derrubado pelo árbitro inicial . Além de pinfall, um jogo pode ser ganho por submissão, contam-out, desqualificação, ou a incapacidade de responder a uma contagem de dez. Perfuração é permitida, desde que o punho do lutador está aberta. Esta é provavelmente a regra mais ignorado na WWE, como árbitros quase nunca desqualificar um lutador para dar socos fechado punho. Em vez disso, o árbitro simplesmente adverte o lutador a parar, o que raramente é bem sucedida. Além disso, os lutadores só pode chutar com a parte plana do pé, e "golpe baixo" refere-se apenas para realmente golpear a virilha. Se qualquer lutador está em contato com as cordas ou se qualquer parte do wrestler está por baixo das cordas, todo o contato entre os lutadores deve ser quebrado antes que a contagem de cinco. Esta estratégia é frequentemente utilizado, a fim de escapar de um porão submissão, e também, mais raramente, um lutador pode colocar o pé sobre (ou sob) as cordas para evitar perder por pinfall. Os participantes podem tentar abusar estas regras, e, muitas vezes, resultar em disputa verbal ou física com a ref. Pinfall A fim de ganhar por pinfall, um lutador deve fixar ambos os ombros de seu oponente contra o colchão enquanto o árbitro dá um tapa na esteira três vezes. Esta é a forma mais comum de derrota. Métodos de imobilização ilegais incluem usando as cordas para alavancagem e enganchando calças do adversário, pois são métodos de fazer batota populares para saltos. Esses pinos como estes são raramente, ou nunca, visto pelo árbitro e são posteriormente usados frequentemente por saltos e de vez em quando por engano rostos para vencer as partidas. Submissão Para vencer por finalização, o lutador deve fazer seu oponente desistir, normalmente, mas não necessariamente, colocando-o em um porão apresentação (ou seja, perna-lock, braço-lock, etc.). Passando para fora em um porão apresentação constitui uma perda por nocaute. Para determinar se um lutador passou na WWE, o árbitro normalmente apanha e deixa sua mão. Se ele cair três vezes consecutivas sem o lutador ter a força para impedi-lo de cair, o lutador é considerada ter desmaiado. Em um certo ponto isso foi ignorado pela maior parte, no entanto, a regra não é muito mais comumente observada. Muitas vezes, pela terceira vez, o lutador de WWE no porão vai lutar seu caminho para fora. Além disso, um lutador pode indicar uma submissão por "bater para fora", isto é, batendo uma mão livre contra a esteira ou contra um adversário (quando nenhuma mão é livre, como é o caso em uma prancha mexicana, o wrestler submissão pode gritar " Eu desisto ", que é o mesmo que uma apresentação). O tapout já foi lugar-comum em wrestling profissional, especialmente nos dias antes de se tornar um concurso predominantemente pré-arranjado. No entanto, após o declínio do estilo catch-as-catch-can orientada a apresentação de wrestling profissional mainstream, a torneira para fora em grande parte desapareceu, vindo a ganhar importância como meio de vitória principalmente em face de a popularidade do Ultimate Fighting Championship no início dos anos 90. Contagem Uma contagem (count-out) acontece quando um lutador fica fora do ringue por tempo suficiente para o árbitro para contar até 10 ou 20 (árbitros regulares geralmente contar muito lentamente, em oposição a uma contagem por segundo , porque countouts são maneiras muito controversas e insatisfatórios para partidas finais). A contagem é interrompida e reiniciada quando um lutador dentro do ringue deixa o anel. Se ambos os lutadores estão fora do ringue, a contagem vai se referir a ambos. Se um dos lutadores re-entra no anel, enquanto o outro permanece no exterior, a contagem continuará para aquele que fica do lado de fora. Uma tática comum, para comprar mais tempo fora do ringue, é para um lutador para re-entrar no ringue para reiniciar a contagem, e, em seguida, continuar a lutar fora do ringue. Se ambos os lutadores permanecem fora na contagem de dez, ambos serão contados para fora. Isto é conhecido como um countout dupla, ou, em menor extensão, um "draw impossível". Se ambos os lutadores estão mentindo sobre o tapete e não em movimento, o juiz pode emitir uma contagem de dez. Um wrestler atingindo os joelhos vai quebrar a contagem. Se nenhum lutador atinge seus joelhos ou pés, ele é considerado um empate, também conhecido como um nocaute duplo, ou incorretamente, um "fora contagem no anel." A regra countout indica que um lutador não pode ganhar um jogo com alguma parte do corpo do adversário não está no ringue. Isso permite que escape da pinfalls e apresentação detém, por agarrar uma das cordas do anel, forçando o árbitro a romper o domínio ou parar a contagem. É também por isso o árbitro vai começar uma contagem uma vez um lutador atingiu o top rope; ele está fora da área do anel. Gíria comum para caminhar para fora do ringue e deixando o seu adversário em pé lá, só para ficar propositalmente contou mesmo, é conhecido como puxando um "Broadway". Desqualificação :Ver também: Desclassificação (pro wrestling) infracções puníveis por desqualificação (ou "DQ") incluem: *A realização de qualquer ilegal detém ou manobras, tais como recusar-se a quebrar um porão quando um adversário está nas cordas, asfixia ou morder um adversário, ficando no topo tensor, e socos repetidamente com o punho fechado. Essas violações são geralmente sujeitos a uma contagem de cinco administrada-árbitro e resultará na desclassificação se não for liberado antes. *Qualquer interferência externa envolvendo uma pessoa não envolvida no impressionante jogo ou segurando um wrestler. Se um salto tenta interferir, mas é ejetado do anel por um wrestler ou árbitro antes que isso ocorra, normalmente não há desqualificação. *Golpear um oponente com um objeto estranho (a menos que as regras do jogo permitem que especificamente isso). *A low-golpe direto para a virilha. (a menos que as regras do jogo / empresa especificamente permitir isso) *Imposição de mãos sobre o árbitro ou a um caso extremo, muitas vezes em partidas especiais árbitro, que estabelece quaisquer partes do corpo sobre o árbitro. *Mexer com olho de um oponente, como raking-lo, cutucando-o, socando-o para fora ou outros vários ataques ao olho. Na prática, as "regras" da luta são frequentemente violados, sem desqualificação devido ao árbitro ser "distraído" e não ver o delito, ou o árbitro ver a ofensa, mas permitir que o jogo continue. Na WWE, um árbitro deve ver a violação com seus próprios olhos para governar que o jogo terminar em uma desqualificação e decisão do árbitro é quase sempre final. Na verdade, não é incomum para os árbitros-se de obter "nocauteado" durante uma partida. Enquanto o árbitro permanece "inconsciente", as regras são frequentemente violados na vontade. Em alguns casos, um árbitro pode desqualificar uma pessoa sob a presunção de que foi esse lutador que ele bateu para fora; a maioria ref-KOs estão dispostos a permitir que um lutador, geralmente um salto, para ganhar uma vantagem. Por exemplo, um lutador pode ficar chicoteado em um árbitro em uma velocidade mais lenta, batendo o árbitro para baixo por um minuto ou mais; durante esse período transitório, o lutador pode fixar seu oponente para uma contagem de três e teria ganhado a partida, mas para o árbitro a ser baixo. Se ambos os participantes (ou equipes) em um jogo de continuar a violar as instruções do árbitro, a partida pode terminar em uma desqualificação de casal, em que ambos os lutadores ou equipes (em uma tag team match) ter sido desclassificado. O jogo é essencialmente anulado, e chamou um empate ou, em certas histórias, uma reinicialização ou período prolongado de wrestling é possível graças a uma figura de autoridade. Empate A luta livre profissional pode terminar em um empate. Um empate ocorre se ambos os adversários são simultaneamente desqualificado (como via countout), nem adversário é capaz de responder a uma contagem de dez, ou ambos os oponentes simultaneamente ganhar o jogo. Este último pode ocorrer se, por exemplo, os ombros de um oponente tocar o tapete, mantendo um porão apresentação contra outro adversário. Se o adversário no porão começa a bater para fora ao mesmo tempo um árbitro conta até três para fixar o adversário entregando a espera, os dois adversários têm legalmente condições pontuação alcançada simultaneamente. Tradicionalmente, um campeonato não pode mudar de mãos em caso de um empate, apesar de algumas promoções, como total Nonstop Action Wrestling endossaram regras, onde o campeão pode perder um título por desqualificação. Uma variante do sorteio é sorteio prazo, onde o jogo não tem um vencedor por um período de tempo especificado (um empate de uma hora, o que já foi comum, é conhecido nos círculos de wrestling como "Broadway"). No Contest A luta livre pode ser declarada No Contest se as condições vencedoras são incapazes de ocorrer. Isto pode ser devido à interferência excessiva, perda de controle do árbitro durante o jogo, um ou mais participantes de sustentação debilitante lesão não causada pelo adversário, ou a incapacidade de um jogo agendado para sequer começar. A No Contest é um estado separado e distinto de um empate - um empate indica condições vencedoras foram cumpridos. Embora os termos são por vezes usados alternadamente, na prática, esse uso é tecnicamente incorreto. Competidores Wrestlers Masculinos A grande maioria dos lutadores profissionais são homens, e especialmente na América do Norte na WWE, onde eles são geralmente grandes em tamanho, muitas vezes a extremos. Competições ou divisões são muitas vezes criada para homens com estilos de wrestling semelhantes. (EOJ) Os estilos incluem o de técnico, brawler, high flyer, e luchador. Wrestling de Anões Midget Wrestling tem sido um aspecto único do wrestling profissional, e pode ser localizado para o carnaval de wrestling profissional e origens de vaudeville. Nos últimos anos, no entanto, a popularidade e a prevalência de anões no wrestling diminuiu consideravelmente devido principalmente a grandes empresas de wrestling privar divisões em anãos de qualquer forma de história de luta ou competição, embora a transmissão da WWE SmackDown havia de uma "divisão de anões", em anões que lutavam uns contra os outros, em 2005-2006. A "divisão de Junior" não é mais uma parte do Smackdown ou a WWE. Mas ainda é uma forma popular de entretenimento no wrestling mexicano, principalmente como um espetáculo, por assim dizer. Alguns lutadores podem ter seus "mini" de si mesmos específicos, como Mascarada Sagrada e seu homólogo anão Mascarita Sagrada, Alebrije tem Quije e etc. Ou há casos em anões que podem se tornar manobristas para um lutador, e até mesmo obter física em um combate de tempos em tempos, como Alushe, que muitas vezes acompanha um dos maiores lutadores mexicanos, Tinieblas, ou Kemonito, que é retratado como (Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre) um mascote da CMLL, e é também um manager para um lutador popular em ascensão chamado Mistico. Promoções :Ver artigo principal: Promoção de Wrestling As organizações que programam e produzem performances de wrestling profissional são conhecidas como promoções de wrestling. Atualmente, as únicos grandes organizações de wrestling na América do Norte são as promoções Americanas, WWE e TNA e as promoções mexicanas de lucha libre Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) e Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). Destas, a WWE é a de longe a maior e mais influente em todo o mundo. Enquanto estas organizações é a mais proeminente e popular, existem muitas outras promoções regionais menores conhecidos como "indies", muitos dos quais são territórios oficiais da National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). Outras grandes promoções independentes incluem Ring of Honor (ROH), Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), e Wrestling Combat Zone (CZW). Lutadores do Canadá são geralmente de qualidade comparável aos Americanos. Promoções do Canadá incluem Stampede Wrestling, Border City Wrestling, Wrestling Association Pure, Wrestling Internacional Syndicate, UWA, e Blood, Sweat and Ears. Fora da América do Norte, há outras federações em toda a Europa e também no Japão, Austrália, Porto Rico, Havaí e no resto do Caribe. O estilo tradicional japonês é diferente do estilo americano na medida em que é retratado como mais um esporte de combate de entretenimento puro. O termo estilo forte foi cunhado pela New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) e pelo promotor Antonio Inoki. Inoki incorporou mais artes marciais e técnicas de combate real para o seu move-set, e executou os movimentos com mais rigidez muscular do que no estilo tradicional americano, em um esforço para fazer o seu pro wrestling parecer mais como uma luta real. Um estilo conhecido como Estrada do rei foi criado por Giant Baba que é semelhante, mas um pouco diferente. Este estilo é o estilo dominante usado pelos descendentes do All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW). Links externos *Wrestling Profissional na Wikipédia Categoria:Wrestling Profissional